Zanessa Love Story season 3
by Brazzigurl4life
Summary: go see the other 29 eps on my YT account. Rated T for language.
1. Hurt Shin

V yawned as she looked around the room. She had just woken up, and noticed Ashley was sleeping beside her, slightly snoring. She felt the sudden urge to push her off her bed to wake her up, but decided against it. She noticed a huge bucket of cookie doe ice-cream on her bedside table. She remembered eating it with Ashley after they had discussed everything about Zac.

She sat up on her bed, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. She could feel the tears coming up, and she tried her hardest to swallow them. Zac.. _Her_ Zac, was a dad. To Kay fucking Panabakers baby. She couldn't believe it. Everything was so perfect until that _thing_ came along.

She almost jumped as she heard one of her ringtones, 'No Air' fill the room. Her heart almost stopped. There was only one person that had that ringtone on her phone. That person was Zac.

She tiptoed to her phone, which was on her messy dresser, not wanting to wake Ashley up. She sat on the floor, her back to her dresser and got into the same position she was in 2 seconds ago. She let out a small sigh and answered the phone.

"Hello..?"

She heard a relieved sigh come from the other side of the phone. She heard a rustle, and she was guessing that he had sat up on his bed.

"Hey, babe.." He said back. His voice was quiet and lazy. It reminded her of the days she spent over his house. They would spend the whole day in bed, just talking, kissing and cuddling. She felt her throat tighten again and she took a deep breath.

"So, where's Kay?"

Zac let out an annoyed groan. "I honestly don't care right now, V. I wanna know about you."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. _Bullshit._

"Do you care about the frieking baby she's carrying?"

Zac took a long pause. _Did he care?_

"Well.. Obviously, V. It's my... baby."

V almost burst out crying. She felt her tears roll down her face. She wanted him to say that about _her_ baby. Like, 4 years from now when they were married. Not now, with Kay.

"Yeah.. I guess it is.."

**With Zac**

Zac felt like punching himself in the face. _Why did all this shit happen to me?_

"V.. Don't be like this. _Please_."

"How the hell am I supposed to be then? Am I supposed to congratulate you for having a baby with the girl I hate?"

Her voice was rising, and Zac was scared that his would rise too. He didn't want to fight with her. He loved her.

"Do you honestly think that I want all of this to happen? I love _you_, not Kay."

He heard her crying a little bit harder then before. He wanted to be there with her. To hold her and wipe away her tears. But it was all his fault that she was feeling this way.

"If you love me so much, then prove it."

"How else can I prove it? I've done everything for you. What else can I do, V? _Please_ tell me."

**With Vanessa**

She was afraid he'd say that. Cause' honestly, she didn't know either. She looked up to her bed, where Ashley had woken up. She looked at V with worried eyes, and walked over to her.

She sat down next to her and held her other hand. She knew who was on the other line without asking.

"I really don't know, Zac. I just want this shit to end."

"Fuck!" She heard him yell.

"W-What happened?" She was scared. Did that mean that he didn't want to fix things?

She heard him let out a groan before he answered, "Nothing. I just kinda hit my shin against the bed."

She felt herself smile, even though she didn't want to. He was such a klutz.

"Kinda?"

She could feel him smiling as he answered sarcastically, "Yeah, kinda. It doesn't hurt though. It's bleeding and all, but nah it doesn't hurt."

V rolled her eyes. _Why was she smiling?_ It was so wierd how he could make her smile without even trying. He just hit his shin on the bed. That wasn't funny. So why the hell was she _smiling_?

She suddenly felt her confidence building up. Why? She had no idea.

"Want me to go over so I can bandage it up?"

She heard his breathing stop for a second. He had no idea she wanted to see him. He thought she would never want to see him again.

"I hoped you would say that.. Want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, Ash can take me. Right?" She looked over at Ash who nodded. She'd do anything for them to fix things.

**With Zac**

"Alrightie." He took a short pause. _Should he say it?_ "I love you. You know that?"

He could feel her smile. "You better." And she hung up.

He turned off his phone and sat down on his bed. He passed his hands through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment. _Damn.. That girl's making me crazy._

**About 15 minutes later with V and Ash**

Ashley parked her car in front of Zac's condo. She looked over at V who had a wierd look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

V looked back at her. "I'm scared."

Ash turned off her car and faced V. She looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Be strong, ok? You know Zac loves you and that he'd do everything for you. Now prove to him that you'll do the same."

V stared at Ash. She knew exactly what to say and when to say it. That's what made her such an amazing friend.

"How do I do that?"

Ash took her hands and slightly smiled. "Understand everything he says. Everything you're feeling, he's feeling double, V. He's gonna be a dad when he's frieking 19 with the girl he doesn't love. Just take it easy, ok?"

V slightly nodded. She leaned forward and gave Ashley a tight hug. "Thanks so much, babe. I wuv you."

Ash gave a short giggle and in a baby voice she said, "I yuv you too, babe."

V got out of the car and walked up to his front door. She looked back at Ash, who motioned for her to go in.

V took out her copy his key out of her purse. Since she basically lived there, it was easier to have her own key. She put it in the keyhole and unlocked the door.

She slowly walked in and looked around. She saw a pizza box on top of the t.v (which was empty by the way), a bag of opened cheetos crumpled up under his coffee table and about four cans of redbulls scattered around the room. His Playstation 3 was on the floor along with three remotes, which were tangled up in a knot.That was usually what happened when his brother slept over or when he had Game Night with Corbin and the Chris Warren.

She smiled as she heard humming coming from the kitchen. He was always singing or humming to the songs he heard. He was humming to 'My Drink And My 2 Step.'

She walked into the kitchen to see him looking into his fridge. He was moving things around, trying to find something.

"Looking for something?" She said, finally.

He was obviously startled, as he banged his head against the top of the fridge when he was gonna look up. V tried her hardest not to laugh as he finally got out from the fridge and rubbed his head with his right hand. When he turned around to look at her, it was like those stupid slow motion parts of a movie. He just stared at her, not sure if he should give her a kiss or at least a hug.

Her breathing stopped as she stared at him back. Finally, she sat down on the island on the middle of the kitchen.

"What? You're not gonna talk to me?"

Zac finally closed the fridge door and sat down next to her on the island.

"Since when are you so straight-forward?" He said back.

She blushed and looked down. He could see right through her.

"How's your shin?" She said smiling.

He just smiled. "It wasn't bleeding. I just said that so you'd come over."

She scoffed and backhanded him playfully on the chest. But when she was gonna hit him, he grabbed the hand and held on to it. V gulped loudly. She wasn't gonna be able to take this.

He scooched closer to her, but she stayed where she was. She felt herself almost shaking. She was so nervous for some reason.

Zac saw that she was nervous. "What's wrong?"

V sighed and tried her best not to look him in the eyes. "This isn't right."

Zac was confused. "Why not?"

"What about Kay?" _Oh god_, she thought, _it's gonna start all over again_.

But Zac just looked at her. He didn't look angry. He looked almost.. relaxed.

"I'm not dating Kay. I will never date her. And I will never love her. Not as much as I love you."

V felt herself melt. She finally faced him and scooched closer to him. She sat on his lap, straddling his hips.

She intertwined their fingers together and pressed her forehead against his.

Zac stared into her eyes as V did the same to him. He wanted to kiss her so frieking bad. But he felt like he needed her permission.

V gave him a soft peck before saying the words that Zac had been wanting to hear from her, "I love you."

Zac lost control. He finally reached his lips to her and placed his hands on her hips. V soon wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get him closer, if that was possible. They got lost in the kiss, as Zac ran his hand up her back and she played with his hair. He seperated the kiss and looked her in the eyes. He got off the island and stood next to it. He kissed her again, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He leaned her back against the wall and continued to kiss her. He started to kiss her neck. She couldn't believe all this was happening. She thought they weren't gonna kiss each other ever again after all that, and yet here she was kissing him, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world once again.

They were so into it, that they didn't notice the person standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Zac lifted his head up from her neck and looked over at the person standing there. He couldn't believe it.

"Kay?"

** A/N: Ooooo... HUGE cliffy. im so evil o**

**R&R if u likee **


	2. What's Gonna Happen With Us?

**A/N:Pretty emotional chapter.. soo watch outt.. lol**

"What are you doing here?"

Zac slowly put V down on the floor as he looked at Kay.

"Umm.. I was uhh.." Zac noticed that she had no idea what she was saying.

"And how did you get in _my_ house?" He was really frustrated. It was one thing for them to be.. _Friends_ now. But she had no right to barge into _his_ house, catch him making out with _his_ girlfriend, and still have the nerve to ask him "What the hell do you think you're doing?" as if they were dating.

"It's umm.. Your backdoor was open."

"I closed it this morning, Kay. How the hell did you get in my house? And don't frieking lie to me."

V noticed how mad Zac was getting and she suddenly realised how much she hated Kay. She wanted her to just dissapear and take her stupid baby with her. She didn't want her in her life. Most importantly, she didn't want her in _Zac's_ life.

Kay looked as if she might throw up. She didn't know how he would react to the truth.

"I kinda.. Made a copy of your key.."

V's mouth hung open in shock. She knew for a fact that the only people Zac would allow to have a key to his house was herself and his mom. His mom had stayed with him the first couple of days when he had first moved in, and she had kept the key. Zac only allowed it because, well hello?, it was his mom. They were the 2 people he trusted, and she was positive that he didn't trust Kay at all.

"You _what_?" He was clearly in shock.

Kay just stared at him, not sure if she should say it again. She held up the key slowly, as if to show the proof.

Zac looked at the key and then back at Kay. He took out his hand and walked over to her. She flinched thinking he was gonna hit her, then noticed that he wanted the key. She put it in his hand, and looked up at him, giving him her most innocent face.

Once he had the key in his hand, Zac just stared down at her. "Why?"

Kay tried her best not to look him in the eyes. "I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"And why would you think that?"

V tried her best not to laugh at Kay's expression. She looked so scared.

"I don't know. I thought you wouldn't care."

Zac smirked. He had no idea why she was so scared of him. It's not like he was going to hit her, or anything.

"It's fine, Kay. I'm just testing you."

Nessa couldn't believe it. She thought he was gonna flip out on her or something. She knew she was being mean, but c'mon. It was frieking _Kay_.

"Oh. I knew that. I was testing you too." Kay smiled.

Was Kay _flirting_ with him? V sat down on the floor of the kitchen and felt the room rotate. Suddenly, she felt so alone. As if she had noone anymore. As if Zac loved Kay, not her. And what pissed her off more was that Zac was almost flirting with her back. She looked up to see Zac laughing at something Kay had said.

She felt the room spinning as she closed her eyes. She wasn't gonna cry. She couldn't let Kay think that she won. But the reality was.. She did.

She felt weak, unwanted.

Alone.

"V? You ok?"

She opened her eyes see Zac kneeled down in front of her. "Yeah. Perfect."

He tried to help her up, but she shook him off.

"What? What's wrong?" She looked up at him. He looked worried.

"Nothing, Zac. Just go stay with Kay. I'm sure that would make her happy."

"What? Kay left already. Like two seconds ago. Didn't you see her leave?"

Did she fall asleep? She had no idea what had happened. "No, but I saw her flirting with you."

Zac sat down next to her and let out a sigh. "I don't choose how she acts around me, V. It's not my fault."

"But you can choose the way you respond. And it's never your fault." She answered sarcastically. She felt him looking at her, and she tried her hardest not to look at him.

"Nessa.."

"Zac."

They stayed a while without talking. She just stared at the floor, thinking.

"What's gonna happen, Zac?"

"With what?"

She finally looked up and stared into his eyes. "Us. What's gonna happen to us? Is Kay gonna like, live with you? Is she gonna walk in on us every time we kiss or do anything?"

Zac just stared at her. As she looked into his eyes, she noticed that he was sad. That Mr.Tough, wasn't so tough after all. That he was holding back his tears.

"How are you gonna be a dad, Zac?" She almost whispered it, to make him really listen.

He slowly looked down. She was positive that he was holding back tears. She didn't want him to suffer at all. But the words kept spilling out of her mouth.

"You're gonna sacrifice your life, Zac. And you know who's fault that is? Not mine, not Kay's. But yours. It's your fault that your life is gonna go down the drain. You have no excuse to save yourself this time."

She heard her voice become wobbly. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"If you're not gonna do anything to help yourself then fine. Let Kay move in with you. Take care of the fucking baby she's carrying. Watch your life get more fucked up by the second."

She took a long sigh, wiping away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. She had built up all her strength to say those words to him. She looked over at him and saw that his eyes were watery. She felt like wiping his tears away and giving him another kiss. She felt like turning back time, so that she had never said those things to him. But it was too late. And she was done.

"Just don't expect me to stick around and watch."

She slowly stood up and walked over to the kitchen door. She looked back once more and saw him staring back at her. His eyes were red from trying to hold in the tears, and he had huge wet marks of dried tears on his face. She felt like kissing the tears away and having him cry on her shoulder as she hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear that it was gonna be ok. But that was it. It wasn't ok. It was all wrong.

She finally turned around and walked out of the kitchen. And left his house. Leaving him behind. Leaving her life behind.

As she walked to her house, she cried. She was sure she had never cried that hard in her life. Her heart hurt, full of regret and sadness. It took a while for it to get through her head, that he wasn't coming back. That it was all over. And for once, he wasn't coming after her.

_It's gonna be ok, Vanessa. You know it is, _she thought. She let the tears roll down her face, because she knew she was lying to herself. It wasn't ok. It wasn't gonna be ok.

She was nothing without him.

She took out her phone and dialed the speed dial for Ashley's phone.

"Hey.. Can you pick me up?"

_"What's wrong?"_

Nessa felt her bottom lip quiver. That was when she noticed how hard she had been crying.

"Everything."

**A/N: Yes I know, I'm evil. hehe.. But you know u love itt. I'm hoping the next episode will be out around Sunday-ish? Maybe Monday? Cross your fingerss. :)**


	3. I Remember

_**A/N: I know this ones late and im sorry. again. its just that I had a 3 day week since we had a snow day and we didn't have school today. When i came bak to skool my teachers basically tried to fit a 5 day week into a 3 day one. I'm still working on my schoolwork right now lol. soo i still have alot of skool work to do, but I really wanted to write this one.**_

_**this one's in Kay's Point of View. I know u guys probably all hate Kay, and I'm starting to hate her too lol. But trust me, this answers SO many questions. especially to the people that didn't watch all the Youtube videos.**_

**_R&R is Loovveee._ :D**

_**Episode 32: **_**I Remember**

_About 10 minutes before V left Zac's house in tears_

Kay hugged her jacket tighter around her little body. It wouldn't be so little for long.

She knew the baby wasn't Zacs. In fact, she was positive it wasn't his. She also knew that it was completely wrong to say it was his. But the thing was: She always got what she wanted. So, why stop now?

She also knew that it was a huge deal to be having a baby. But if that meant that she had to live with Zac, maybe even marry him, then she was ok with it.

She fell in love with Zac probably the second that he had started acting with her in Summerland. She thought he was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. He had walked up to her first and he had introduced himself. She felt the butterflies she felt that day just thinking about it.

She remembered the scene in Summerland where they had to kiss for the first time. She felt like puking the whole time, but he had looked so calm.

_Flashback_

_"You nervous?" Zac asked as the camera people tried to see if there was enough lighting. _

_"Kinda, sorta.. Yes." She answered as the crew was applying some more blush on her. He grinned at her, his gap showing as he did. He had told her that he was gonna get surgery to fix it, but she really didn't want him to. He looked so frieking cute with it. _

_"It's a wicked short kiss.. It's not like we have to make out or anything." He sat down on the couch of the set and patted the seat next to it._

_She walked over and sat down. "It's my first kiss though. I'm just nervous." _

_She stared as his eyes widened. "Your first kiss? I thought this would be like your 5th or something." She giggled and asked why._

_She noticed that there were sparks in his eyes when he looked at her. "Because.. You're so hard not to kiss half the time." _She remembered how he almost whispered it, like he didn't want anyone else to hear. _Before she could say anything back, he had already leaned in and kissed her. _

She remembered how she wanted to explode in excitement as she kissed him back. _She raised her hand to his hair and they just sat there, kissing. _

_"Alright everyone! Let's get this done!" The director shouted out._

_End of Flashback_

She smiled as she remembered it and hugged the jacket closer around her once again, because of the goosebumps. It wasn't her fault that she had fallen for him. It's not her fault that he had kissed her first and that he had asked her out that evening. They had dated for about 2 years when High School Musical came. When _she_ came.

He had told her that he didn't think it was working out, and that he wanted to end things. She didn't understand why and she had started crying right then and there. She remembered asking him why and he had said that he felt like he should end it, or they would start hating each other when they broke up later on.

About a month later she had seen a commercial for High School Musical. She saw as he stared into that girls' eyes as they sang Breaking Free together. He looked at her the same way he looked at Kay about a month ago. He wasn't _that_ good of an actor.

She called him that night and he had answered her in a happy voice. She asked him if he wanted to hang out later that night. He had said yes and they had met up at this new restaurant. They had talked about what they were working on, in their careers. She remembered flirting with him.

_Flashback_

_"So Zac.." She said as she was taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "You have a girlfriend?" _

_He just stared at her for a little while, as if he was thinking. "Um.. No, not really."_

_"What do you mean 'not really?'" _

_"I really like this girl and apparently she likes me back. Nothing's official though." _

She remembered exactly what she had said and his reaction.

_"Aww.. You must be pretty lonely then."_

_He had looked up from his hot chocolate quickly. He just stared at her, not knowing what she meant._

_"If.. You know what I mean.." She had said seductively. _

_She knew that she was making him nervous. She didn't want that._

_He cleared his throat and said, "Um.. I guess?" _

_She had almost laughed at his shyness when it came to that stuff._

_"What are you doing later tonight?" _

_She stared at him, waiting for an answer. She knew he was fighting the urge to pass his hands through his hair, maybe even wipe the sweat on his forehead._

_"You tell me." He answered cooly._

_She was hoping he'd say that. "Probably you." She never stopped looking at him, and she watched as he smirked at her._

_"You wanna go to my house for a little bit?" _

_End of flashback_

After that night, everything went back to normal. She hadn't talked to him in about a month when she met another guy. He had looked so familiar.. Maybe from a movie she had seen? His name was..

Her thinking stopped for a second when she heard somebody crying from a distance. She looked back and stared at the girl, trying to find out who she was. She was positive she had seen her before. Then it hit her.

_Vanessa._

The girl that had stolen the only guy she ever loved. The only person she really hated. _Why the hell was she crying?_

She felt the urge to run back to Zac's house and ask him what was wrong, but she knew it was her fault. She didn't want another fight with him.

She turned back around and continued walking. She didn't know where she was going but she wanted to get as far away from Vanessa as possible.

Anyways, back to the other guy. She was pretty sure he was famous or something, but he was adorable and so sweet to her. He had ditched her when she had told him she was pregnant. She remembered how she had cried for a couple days, not knowing what to do. And then she remembered Zac. And she blamed it all on him.

The guys' name... Was Soren.

****

****

**_A/N: Yes, it's the Soren from my story. Can this get anymore complicated? _:)**

**_Oh and this probably isn't the best one I wrote so far. Sorry_ / **

**_And u guys tell me if u want episode 33 to be in Zac's or Vanessa's point of view.. ok? ok._ p**

****

**_xoxo, Brazzigurl4life_**


	4. All My Fault

**A/N: FINALLY! I'm soo sorry for taking so long for this one, and blah blah blahh. **

**but here it is and i hope u guys like it. u dont know how long I worked on this onee. I was trying to make it perfect, and its still not, but i didn't wanna keep u waiting any longer. soo ya enjoy!**

**ep.33: All My Fault**

_

* * *

__"How are you gonna be a dad, Zac?" _

_"You're gonna sacrifice your life, Zac. And you know who's fault that is? Not mine, not Kay's. But yours."_

* * *

Zac sat with his back against his kitchen wall. He had watched her leave him behind, saying all of the things that he didn't want to hear coming from her.

He didn't know how he was gonna be a dad. He had no idea what was gonna happen with his career. The only thing he knew, was that without her.. He was nothing.

His thoughts vanished as he heard his phone ring. He took it out of his pocket and stared at the name that was blinking on the screen. _Kay._

He felt anger rush through him, and without thinking, he threw the phone across the room, onto the wall. The ringtone stopped with a loud slam as it hit the kitchen wall and landed on one of his kitchen counters, before slipping and falling onto the floor.

He stared at his phone as thoughts rushed through his head. _Why me?_

Why couldn't it be some other dude that made a mistake and lost the one person he really loved? It made him even more mad, knowing that he didn't have the answers.

He had never cried over a girl. _Ever. _He didn't think that he was ever gonna let a girl make him feel that way. He remembered making a promise to one of his friends, Derek, that he was never gonna cry over some chick. They were around High School and they were just having stupid conversations about girls that they once dated. Hell, they were like 16. They had no idea that it was ever gonna happen. But he still promised him.

He felt like an idiot for making that promise. But he still broke it. Which technically made him feel even more like an idiot.

He still couldn't get it over his head: She was gone. She wasn't coming back like all the other times. He didn't blame her at all.

What girl could be able to date a guy that had some other chick preggo? Especially, if she hated that other chick? He would kill to meet the girl that wouldn't give a fuck about that.

He was trying his hardest to hold back the tears that were in the back of his throat. He hated crying. It made him feel so weak.

He stood up and walked over to his broken cellphone. He picked it up and stared at it, hoping that V's face would pop up any second. He wanted to talk to her so bad.

He walked towards his living room and picked up his house phone. He sat down on his couch with it in his hands, when he realized that he had nobody to call.

Suddenly, he felt so alone. Like he had nobody to turn to anymore. Or in other words, she wasn't there to help him anymore. How was he gonna have a baby? No, how was he gonna _raise_ a baby? Without the slightest bit of help?

It took him a little while to realize that he was crying. He dropped the phone onto the couch and leaned his head back on the black couch.

She wasn't _'some chick' _like he had said 3 years ago. She was his life.

So he cried.

_**With V**_

"Cookie Doe?" Ash asked as she walked into her kitchen.

V sighed as she flopped down onto Ashley's huge couch. Her eyes were huge and red from crying so hard while she waited to be picked up by Ashley.

She remembered him crying. People don't know how huge it was when Zac cried. He had told her how he would never cry in front of anyone, and that explains why he was holding the tears back.

But the thing is, _she_ made him cry. Out of all people.

She felt the tears coming, and apparently so did Ashley. As soon as the first tear dropped onto her cheek, Ash ran into the living room and sat down next to her.

She didn't say anything.

Without a word, she wrapped her arm around V and let her cry onto her shoulder.

Her face was wet, full of tears as her chest heaved up and down, trying to get in enough oxygen through her hiccups.

V could swear she was crying for a whole two hours, but she knew that even if she went on through the whole night crying, that Ash would never move. She'd stay in that same, best friend way, just like she should.

As V finally calmed down Ash still didn't move, but finally spoke.

"Why'd you guys break up?"

V lifted her head from Ash's shoulder and stared at her best friends face. She didn't know how to explain it without bursting into tears again.

She breathed out the air that she didn't know she was holding in and tried to telepathically send it to Ash, even though she knew it wouldn't work.

"I.. It's just.." She started, not knowing what she was trying to say.

"It was the better thing to do." She answered blankly, and she noticed that Ashley wasn't buying it. She wasn't buying it herself.

"Ok, dude, did anyone ever tell you that you suck at lying?" Ashley responded with a small smile in her face.

V felt a smile creep into her face. Only she could make her smile at a time like this. Well, her and Zac. As she thought of him again, the smile fell off her face.

"I'm not gonna give up, Hudgens. Now frieking tell me what happened, or god forbid I will through you out of my house." Ash said playfully, making V giggle.

V wiped the tears away from under her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think we broke up cause'.. It was getting hard, y'know? Like, I didn't know how we were gonna be able to have a good relationship with Kay around us all the time. What if we were kissing and it led to something else and she like walked in on us?"

Ash's smile widened. "Ahhh something else, huh missy? Getting a little personal, are we?"

V felt herself blush as Ash burst into giggles. "I didn't really mean it that way.."

"Pshh yeah okay.. But anyways, continue.." She said as she made a hand gesture for her to keep going.

V was still blushing, but she continued. "I guess I was just scared that I would walk in on them making out or something.."

"Whoaa, wait, what? Since when did Zac ever like Kay? And dude, have you seen the chick? She doesn't even compare to you. And besides, Zac is frieking crazy about you, he wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone."

V stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "You finished?"

Ash took a deep breath in. "Ya just about." She said smiling.

"But anyways.. It's just hard to even think about him being with her, and having a baby with her. Like, that type of thing is huge and I didn't know how I was gonna be able to be with him without us getting into fights everyday. Like what if he has to marry her? I wouldn't be able to live with that."

Now, Ash was serious and it kinda made V nervous.

Ash took one of V's hands into hers and looked into her eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you that.. Maybe he's feeling the same way?"

_**With Zac**_

He had never cried so much before. Maybe when his grandpa had died, but that's it.

His head hurt as he lifted it from the couch. He wiped away the tears that were still on his face, and passed a hand through his hair.

He wanted to know if she was ok. She had left crying really hard, and he was scared that she had hurt herself or something.

He hated to think that he had made her cry. It made him feel like a worthless jerk, which is probably what she thought of him.

"Hey."

He basically jumped out of the couch in fright as he heard a girl's voice say that. He turned to the door and saw Kay standing there.

He stared at her and he was about to ask her how she got in here _again_, but then he remembered that he had given the extra key back to her before she left.

He cleared his throat and he was about to say something when she said, "You're crying?"

He took a breath in as he tried to think of a lie to tell her. But he didn't feel like lying to anyone.

"Yeah, kinda." He said, and as he said it, he realized that his voice was hoarse.

She took a step closer to him and took off her jacket. "Why? Was it me?"

Zac was about to say that yes, it was her. It was all her fucking fault for getting pregnant, but he wasn't in the mood to start a fight.

"No. It was.. Me, I guess."

Kay looked confused as she stepped out of her brown Uggs. "How can you make yourself cry so hard?"

He sat back down onto the couch. The pulse in his head was making his head throb. Probably from all the crying.

"Because it's all my fault. I got you pregnant, I lost V, I'm gonna be a dad when I'm 19." He felt the tears come again, but he tried to hide them from Kay.

"And it's all my fault." He said slowly as it finally started to sink in that it really was his fault, and not Kay's.

Kay walked over to him, a blank look in her face. She felt so guilty that she felt like throwing up.

She kneeled down in front of him slowly as he stared at her. She saw the tears in his eyes, and she was sure that she was gonna throw up all over him.

Zac continued to stare at her as she rubbed her face with her hands. "What? What's wrong?" He asked her.

She took a deep breath.

"If you hate me after this, fine. I deserve it. But I can't stand to lie to your face after this. I didn't know that you liked her so much.."

She felt tears come into her eyes too, and she didn't try to stop them. The thing is, they were actually real this time.

Zac was officially confused as he looked into her eyes and saw the tears that were gonna come up.

"Kay, I'm not following." He said confused.

She took a deep breath and she knew that this was it. There was no turning back this time.

"I have to tell you something."


	5. How Could You?

**A/N: ya i know this one took a while. and im sorry. again.but i think this ones the best one yet.. yu know why?? **

**.:drumroll pleeaassee!!:.**

**Kay finally admits! woohoo!! **

**pretty angry chapter. i rly dont blame zac.. would you? ya i thought so. so ya. fav chapter, in my opinion.. so go read! R&R :D**

_**ep.34: How Could You**_

* * *

_"Dude, do you have my shirt?"_

V was packing her bags to leave for the HSM Tour in about an hour. She had to be inside the bus at around 5, and it was already 4. She was basically running around the room trying to find a pile of clothes that she separated the day before, but she couldn't find them anywhere.

"Could you be a little bit more specific?," She said into the phone, where Ash was also freaking about.

_"You know, the one that I bought a couple weeks ago at Intuition? The one that says 'Fit For Love'?"_

V scanned around the room trying to remember what the shirt looked like.

"Uhh what color?," She asked slowly as she looked under her bed for her gray sweater that she had bought from C&C California.

_"Pink. It has like a huge heart in the middle of it.."_

"Uhh.. Didn't you let Jenn.." V didn't continue her sentence as she spotted something on top of her drawer. At least she thought it was a drawer. She couldn't tell under all those clothes.

She walked over to it and picked it up with her left hand, as her right hand still held the phone.

_"Earth to Nessa? Are you in?"_

Completely ignoring Ash, she stared at the words written accross the brown bracelet: _Live In Love_.

Her heart ached as she strapped the bracelet on her left wrist, holding the phone between her elbow and ear.

_"Nessa! Speak to me, damnit!,"_ Ash almost yelled into the phone.

"I'm here, chill your ass! I found something.." V said back, still staring at the 3 words on the bracelet.

_"My shirt?"_ Ash asked hopefully.

"Live In Love." V said out loud, not knowing.

_"..What the hell are you talking about?"_

"Remember that bracelet that me and Zac shared for like 3 months? And then I thought that he lost it and got I mad at him for like, ever?"

_"Uhh.. No. I don't."_ Ash said slowly as if V would actually listen this time.

"I just found it. Just this second, Ash."

_"Okay, I don't wanna burst your bubble, Ness, but we really gotta go. I'm coming to pick you up at 4:30. If you're not ready, I'm leaving you there. K? Ok."_

Ash waited a couple of seconds to see if V would say anything, and when she didn't, she hung up.

V also hung up and sat down on her bed. She quietly took the bracelet off and stared at it once more. So many memories, for such a little thing.

She remembered when Zac had strapped the bracelet on her arm for the first time.

_"Do.Not.Lose.This. Understand?," _He had said, _"It's yours, and mine. And if you lose it, I will have to murder you. Got it? Good."_

She almost had murdered him when she found out that is was gone. She had promised that she would never look at him again, as punishment.

All it took was a kiss from him, and she was over it.

She had spent months just complaining to him about how much of an idiot he was for losing it. When it was in her room the whole time.

How many times had he tried to tell her that it wasn't him that lost it? How many times had he said that it wasn't his fault?

Huh.

It's really never his fault, is it?

Except now.

_**.:With Zac:.**_

"Kay.. What the hell are you talking about?"

Zac was staring down at her as he watched her bury her face into her hands. He heard her sobs, and he realized that they were actually real this time.

"Hey.." He said softly, as he took her hands away from her face. If she had something so important to say to him, he wanted to look into her eyes when she was saying it.

She swallowed a couple of times before looking at him.

"I'm so sorry, Zac. You don't even know.." She started, but her sobbing took over again.

Zac lifted her up from the floor and put her next to him on the couch. He stared at her, waiting to see what she was gonna say.

"Kay.. Talk to me. What happened? What are you sorry for?"

His head was still weak from the crying, and now this. He had never been so confused in his life.

After a while, Kay calmed down and finally looked at him.

"I screwed up. So bad."

Zac just stared at her, waiting for her to say more.

"I really didn't know that you liked.. I mean.. _loved_ her so much. I really didn't."

He was starting to get really worried. Why was she mentioning V so much?

"What does this have to do with V?" He asked quietly, almost scared of the answer.

He watched as Kay put her hands on her stomach, even though it wasn't even big yet. It took him a while to realize that it had something to do with the baby.

His eyes widened and before he could say anything else, Kay started talking.

"After.. That night that we were together, I met someone else. His name was Soren and.."

Zac didn't even listen to the rest. All he heard were the words, _After_, someone _else_, and _Soren_.

"Whoa wait. What do you mean _after_? As in.."

He didn't even finish his own sentence. He immediantly went into a panic mode. Someone _else_?

"Kay. _Please_. Please tell me that this isn't what I think it is. Tell me that you never had sex with him _after_ me, and that you never lied to me, Kay. _Please_ tell me that."

As he stared at her, he saw that she was struggling. She was either holding tears, or wanted to scream in fury.

Well, that's what he wanted to do.

"We.. Did. We slept together. Like a month after with you."

He realized that he was squeezing a pillow from his couch so hard that his fingers were numb after he let go of it.

"Kay. If you're kidding, I will never forgive you."

She continued staring at him, the tears in her eyes ready to flow out.

He took deep breaths, trying his hardest not to swing at Kay with his numb fist and beat the crap out of her. He wanted to kill her. _Murder _her.

He was trying so hard not to do something, that he saw the veins on his arms throb. He was scared that they would pop.

"How. _Could_. You.," He said, with a pause between every word. He could hear his voice becoming louder, and he didn't try to stop it.

"Why the fuck would you lie about something like this?," He had to basically sit on his hands so he wouldn't smack her in anger.

"Zac.. Calm down, please," Kay said quietly, scared out of her mind. She was positive he was gonna end up hitting her.

He stood up from the couch and passed his hands through his hair. He wanted to cry. _So bad_. But of anger, not sadness.

He stared at the mirror in front of him and saw that he was almost red in anger. His eyes were almost overflowing in tears. He turned around and walked away from the mirror so he wouldn't punch it and send glass flying all over the living room.

"Lying about something like a key is one thing, Kay. But a _baby_? A _frieking baby_? Do you have _any_ idea at _all _of how insane that is, Kay?"

By now he could feel the tears rolling down his face, and through blurry eyes, he could see Kay wipe away hers.

"Tell me why. Why would you even think of doing this, Kay? This is so fucked up, even for you! Why would -"

"Because I love you, that's why!"

Before he could think Zac turned around and punched the wall behind him with his fist closed. By the second hit, there was already a hole the size of his hand there. He stopped hitting it after he noticed the blood on his knuckles. He could barely move his hand without wincing in pain. But he didn't care.

He turned around and saw Kay staring at him wide-eyed and pale. She was scared shitless.

He stared at her, not knowing what to do.

He finally pointed at the door and said, "Leave my house. _Now_."

Without asking questions, Kay stood up and walked over to the door. She stood there and turned around to look at him once more.

"I love you." She said quietly, but he heard it.

He shook his head, the tears flowing out of his eyes. He looked down slowly before passing his good hand through his hair and walking away. He went upstairs to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He heard the front door close behind Kay as she left his house.

He walked into his bathroom and found a clear bottle of rubbing alcohol. He turned the cold water on and placed his hand under the running water. He turned the faucet off and took the cap out of the bottle and emptied the whole bottle over his hand. His free hand squeezed the bottle as hard as he could as he groaned and cursed loud enough for it to go through the whole house. He felt as if he was ripping his skin out of his arm.

After a while, he finally flexed his fingers. His middle-finger wouldn't move at all, so he was sure that it was broken. He placed a few band-aids on the cuts and walked downstairs to his living room.

He took the phone from the couch and dialed V's number. She didn't answer him. When suddenly it hit him: She was on Tour.

_Fuck!!_, he yelled in his mind. He went over to his computer and into Google.

In the search bar he wrote: High School Musical: The Concert Tickets.

Looks like Bop To The Top and Breaking Free was gonna get stuck in his head once again.

* * *

**A/N: yaya! so watd u guys think? next chapter hes gonna go see her in concert and the rest is a secrett.. :)**

**you know you love itt..**

_**.:xoxo, Brazzigurl4life:.**_


	6. Authors Note:

Hello people. :)

ok.. I have alot of important stuff to say, but I'm only gonna say the important stuff. K? K.

First, of course I'm gonna say sorry for taking so frieking long for the 35th episode. I'm almost done writing it but I don't feel that same 'spark' that I feel everytime I'm gonna upload something. If that makes any sense at all. But regardless, I'm still gonna upload it, for 2 reasons:

1. Cause' of all the people that read my stories. You guys obviously love it enough, I love writing it enough, so there really isn't any reason to stop.

2. Cause' I worked too damn hard to let it go down the drain. :)

Soo it should be out today-ish or tomorrow-ish. I've got alot of homework, and report cards are coming out. I'm pretty sure I'm _almost_, if not already, failing every class. So, that's not good.

Secondly, goes to my first reason: I am _not_ repeat, **NOT** stopping this story. Everyone's asking me if I am, and I'm not. So get over it.

Thirdly, I wanna thank everyone that has taken their time to write me messages and things like that saying how much they love my stories. You guys really have no idea how happy it makes me and I hope you guys never get tired of doing it. I usually reply to all of them, and if I didn't, I'm sorry.

And alot of you are telling me that I should write a book, but I don't think the real Zac and Vanessa are gonna be too excited to see a whole book of false stories about them lol. But really, I love it when you guys say that.. Cause' it makes me feel special. :)

Fourthly (if thats even a word).. I'm sure that you all have seen the DCOM, Minutemen on Disney Channel, if not, then you really should cause' it's insanely cute. I loved it the very first time I saw it, and it really has something for everyone.

But anyways, I was thinking of writing a story based on that movie. It would basically be about Virgil and Stephanie, maybe I'd even give Zeke a story? (He's my favorite one in the movie lol) But I really need your opinions, cause' your the ones that are gonna be reading it and leaving the reviews.

If I do write it, ZLS will _still_ be my main priority. I'd probably write that one when I have time, but I'd make sure it was up to date.. Unless you guys like the other one better than the ZLS, which I highly doubt. hehe :)

And lastly (I'm sure fifthtly isn't a word).. I just wanna say that.. **I'm meeting the JoBros on March 20th!!** ok, sorry I just had to let that out.. :D

Alrightie, so tell me what you guys think of the ideas, and keep the comments/reviews/messages/opinions coming!

_xoxo_,

_**.:Brazzigurl4life:.**_


	7. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Ook.. Soo.. yeah its finally here! if you didnt read the authors note, then i suggest you do, cuz its important.**

**this episode is based on the HSM Tour. Zanessa only come in the picture in the end.. Once again, a cliffy. :)**

**im so kool.**

**Ep.35: _I'm Sorry_**

* * *

"Aren't you excited?"

Ash was basically yelling in excitement as she heard all of the screaming fans from backstage.

V, unlike Ash, was calmly applying lip-gloss in front of the huge mirror in the girl's changing room.

"Yes. I am so excited," she answered, knowing she sounded like a robot.

"You don't sound like it, Mr.Sir.." Ash said as she started to jog in place.

V stared at her overly-enthusiastic friend. She was really starting to scare her.

"Why do that?" She said as she motioned to Ashley's moving legs.

"To get the blood flowing!" Ash nearly yelled as she started doing jumping-jax. "And since when are you shy? I'm supposed to be the extremely shy one, and you're the one that's insane and that came from outer space, remember?"

"If you get anymore blood flowing, you're gonna explode.." V said quietly without thinking.

"What up with the attitude? You're bursting my bubble here, Ness.." She answered as she started to fan herself with her hand. _Is it getting really hot in here or is it just me?_

V looked down at her hands and said, "Well I'm sorry if I actually have feelings."

Ash immediantly stopped fanning herself and stared down at V. "Well I'm sorry if I actually know when to stop acting like an annoying drama queen."

V stared up at Ash in shock. She had never said anything like that to her without sarcasm in her voice. Yeah they were mean to each other, that's what friends were for, but they both knew their limits.

"What's up your ass?" Vanessa asked in the same tone of voice Ash had used.

She stood up and to her disbelief, Ashley didn't back down.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you need to focus on more important things right now." V was about to say that there was nothing more important to her than Zac, when Ash said, "You're letting this shit get to you and you're gonna regret it if you mess up during the show."

"Since when are you, like, _related_ to Dr.Phil? And since when do you think that I don't know how to take care of myself?" Nessa said back, hearing her voice rise.

"I'm trying to help you! What am I supposed to do, lie to you and say that Zac is gonna ditch Kay and be with you? Newsflash, V: Zac is gone."

"Yeah, thanks for clearing that up!" V yelled as she took one step closer to Ashley. "I suggest you try and take lessons about helping people, cause' you suck at it!"

V started to walk out of the room when Ashley said, "Acting like a depressed 5 year old, isn't gonna make Zac come back! Get it through your fucking head, he's gone!"

Nessa continued walking, but flipped Ashley off as she walked out of the door. She had no idea why Ash was being such a bitch. Maybe she was PMS-ing? But no matter how bad her mood got, V knew that she would never say something so offensive to her. She couldn't just _'get over_' Zac. It was nearly impossible.

She sat down on the steps leading to the stairs and took out one of the water bottles from a huge ice-box. She was about to relax and think for a while, when Corbin came in and sat down next to her.

"You okay, Montez?" Corbin said as he made her scooch over. V smiled as she remembered their inside joke. Every time things were about to get too emotional or serious, they would call each other their High School Musical names and they couldn't help but smile. Wierdly, it worked every time.

"Well, _Danforth_, I'm single if that says anything.. Oh and Miss Evans is being more bitchy than usual, " she said as she took a small sip from her water bottle. She watched as '_Chad's_' mouth turned into a small "o" and as he nodded. After a while he said, "Right-eous.. But what happened to Miss Evans? Is she like, PMS-ing?"

V felt herself smiling once again. He was known for saying things like '_Word, Right-eous,_ and _Knarly_.'

She slightly pushed him and said, "You're a freak. And no, she's not. She's not even on her period.."

He stared at her as if she was an alien. "How the hell do girls always know when their friends are on their periods or not? And yes, but a _helpful_ freak."

As he said the last few words, he lightly wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. She hoped he would would do it again, since she was so desperate for a friendly hug. "Cause' we just do, okay? And how are you helpful, again?"

"I just made you laugh like twice. That's a new record, even for you," he smiled as she pushed him once more. "Don't lie and say I didn't make you feel better.."

'_Chad_' wrapped his arm around her once more, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Unless you just magically turned into Zac, the no, you didn't."

He stayed quiet for a while, hugging her, and she was thankful for it. He finally said, "Word." He let go of her, and walked away smiling.

She could hear Chucky, their choreograper, calling everybody into the main room of backstage. V stood up and walked over to the room, where basically everyone was holding hands and jumping up and down.

She looked around and saw Jared waving his hand at her, so she joined him. She was about to ask him what was going on, when Chucky told them all to join hands.

Her mind was in a daze as Chucky said a few inspiring words to the huge group. Everyone was smilling and some people were even crying in emotion. She felt Jared squeeze her hand and it finally brought her back to earth. She looked around at all the smiling faces and finally asked herself; _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

She was about to perform onstage, something that she had been wanting to do since she was like, five. And now that she had her chance, she was just gonna sit around while everyone freaked out? _Hells no!_

She immediantelly perked up and as everybody in the circle started to do the wave in jumping, she joined in with a huge woop.

"Alright, Wildcats on 3!" She heard Chucky say as they all got closer in the circle. "1, 2, 3! WILDCATS!!"

Everybody walked out into the entrance of the stage. Corbin grabbed Ashley's hand, and Luc grabbed Mo's hand. V stood next to Drew, since they weren't gonna go together. Drew smiled down at her, and she smiled back, excitement bursting through her.

She heard all the fans end the countdown with a roar of applause and screaming. V got huge goosebumps as 'The Start Of Something New,' came on. Drew walked out onstage and as he started to sing, she remembered Zac. He had been so pissed off that they weren't gonna use his voice for HSM. He had almost dropped out of the movie, if it weren't for her.

Her mind drifted back as she heard Drew stop to sing. She climbed up the stairs and began to sing;

_"I never believed in.. What I couldn't see.. I never opened my heart.. To all the posibilities.. Ooh.."_

She heard the words come out of her mouth, but she felt like it wasn't even her singing. She was too distracted.

Before she knew it, Ashley, Corbin, Mo and Luc had walked out onstage. They sang through the whole chorus, V finally paying attention, since all the fans were screaming, and she still couldn't help but think of Zac.

_"Now who would ever thought that.. Mm.. We'd both be here tonight?"_

And little did she know, Zac was thinking the same thing.

_**.:At the Meet and Greet:.**_

After the whole entire show, the cast sat behind tables where they could meet their fans. There were so many kids in the line, V was scared that they wouldn't make it to all of them.

She loved being able to talk to them and sign autographs; it was the least she could do for everything.

After about 2 hours of signing and talking, her hand was sore, but there were only about 10 kids left and they were all in a group. As they finished up, somebody caught her eye. There was a guy in line that was wearing a beanie hat along with over-sized glasses. She stared at him for a while and it got to her: It was Zac.

She distractedly continued signing autographs until it reached him.

"Hey, I'm Vanessa," she said as she shook his hand. He looked down at her and said, "V, I have to talk to you. _Now._"

"I'm sorry you're blocking the line," she said coldly. She didn't mean to give him attitude, but he technically deserved it.

She saw him rolling his eyes behind his glasses before he said, "Vanessa, quit being a bitch, I have to frieking talk to you."

He had said it in the same cold tone of voice she had used and it made her flinch. She completely ignored him, even though he didn't leave the room. He waited in the corner, just staring at her. She finished up the autographs and walked over to him.

"What the hell do you want?," she said angrily as he stared at her. He grabbed her by the arm and took her to one of the empty storage rooms. He quickly locked the door and turned around to face a very confused Vanessa.

She forced him to let go of her and when he did, she backed away from him. "What do you want?" she repeated as he continued looking at her.

"Did you just bring me in here so you could stare at me?" she said angrily. She was about to walk out of the room, when Zac grabbed her by the arm again and kissed her.

She was so shocked that she tried to back away. Their lips seperated, and she looked at him for a while. She felt almost bad at the sad expression on his face. Instantly, she felt like kissing him again, and forgetting all of that had ever happened, but before she had the chance he said, "I'm sorry."

"Shut up," she said quickly as she leaned in again. Zac was obviously shocked at her actions, as he didn't react for a few seconds. After a few more seconds, they finally seperated.

Zac waited for his breathing to calm down and once again said, "I'm sorry." Before she could ask for what, he said, "For everything. It's _all_ my fault. And I knew it too.. I was just too much of a jackass to admit it. But I've got something to tell you, and it'll be all worth it."

Vanessa wierdly started to get nervous. Comparing to everything that was going on, how could he make it up to her just by saying something?

"Ookk.. What is it?"

V could see the excitement glinting in his eyes, as well as.. Anger? She didn't know what it had to do with this, and it worried her.

"I'm not gonna be a dad."

She felt her mouth hang open in shock. _What the fuck?_

**.. woohoo!! everything comes to an end.. finally! LMAO. **

**_xoxo,_**

**_Brazzigurl4life_**


	8. Authors Note 2:

**A/N:** Yes. I know. You're probably pulling your hair out of ur heads in anticipation to read the next chapter. Or not..?

I don't know. Anywhoo..

I don't think I've ever lied to you guys.. So I'm not gonna start now; I honestly have _no_ idea whatsoever why I haven't updated in this story. Probably has something to do with one of my friends running away for some really personal issues, or that I had MCAS for a whole week in March. BTW, MCAS is just this huge-mongous test that I have to take and yadda-yadda.

I don't even know when the next chapter will be out. So I'm not gonna say some date, because I usually do and then it comes out like a week after that and yeah.

I will not be writting the Minutemen story. Just because noone really wanted it. So if you did want it, you should have spoken up.

BUT.. I will be writting another story. Starring.. .:_drumroll:._

The Jonas Brothers! :D

I just feel wicked inspired and I have these new ideas and yea. It's gonna start off when Nick finds out he has Diabetes.

But I will say this once, maybe twice throughout the story: It is_ completely **FAKE**_. I know that Nick found out about his Diabetes when he was on Tour, and even though it was insanely over-whelming for him, I've decided to make it more dramatic, just because I'm me, and if it's boring then noone will wanna read it.

I know what you're thinking.. 'Uhh.. **OJD**, much?' (**O**bsessive **J**onas **D**isorder) But I can't help myself. :)

It won't only be about Nick, though. There's definetly gonna be alot of Kevin and Joe in there, with their own problems. And their own happy days and what-not.

It will mean alot to me if you guys at least try it, but you don't have to if it's not your type of story. It'll be on another fanfic account, /MayBabe0088

So be patient, and take care. :)

_xoxo,** Brazzigurl4life**_


	9. Authors Note 3:

Hello people.

yes, you all hate me; i know and i dont blame you.

my computer has been off forever now, and i only go on youtube to watch a few vids (ahem, Camp Rock, JB, HSM3) on my friends computer and thats about it.

i havent been working on any stories, not the JB one and not the Zanessa one. because i am currently on mi madres bad side, and i cant work on them on my friends compo because nobody knows about this story. NOONE, and i mean noone.

so thats basically about it. i have no idea when ill update again, not gonna say a date bcuz im positive it will take a while.

and honestly, the next chapter i write will be the last one. you all know that if i continued with this story it would just be more drama, and im tired of that. i know u guys are too, i mean zanessa has been through ALOT of shit in this story, more than they need for a lifetime.

so, uhm, yeah. im sure ppl will leave reviews like, 'nooo, continue!!' but im not, i made up my mind.

honestly u guys have no idea what im going through right now. so i think its about time i tell you;

my friend who shall not be named, is pregnant. yes, 100 percent preggo, ultra-sound and everything. but, shes only fourteen. and the father of the baby (who i hate btw) happens to be eighteen. soo, not only is it completely illegal, her dad wants her to get an abortion but she will never ever ever kill a child and shes keeping it. the problem is, her dad disowned her (fucked up dad, much?!) and now shes living in a program for under-age preggo teens. which happens to be one hour and a half away.

soo, i probably will never see her again. also, my uncle is in jail (can this get any better??) AND on top of all that, school, which i told u guys before that its important to me and my family (which is why im grounded from the compo btw)

i just got my computer back, im sooo happy, but i still have a life and all that. oh, btw, i have a myspace, ill put the link up on my about me and wen u add, leave a little note telling me ur youtube account name or ur fanfic name or i wont add you cuz i dont add ppl i dont know. oh and dont add my friends cuz they dont know about this and they'll be all 'who the fuck are you??' trust me, i would know.

so, yeah. leave reviews but do not ask me wen the next one will be out cuz i have NO idea at all.

peace.

- Brazzigurl4life.


End file.
